


Dress Hate

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Ficlet, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Mary hates the dress.<br/>Disclaimer:  So not mine.  So no money made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Hate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crearealidad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crearealidad/gifts).



> Prompt: In Plain Sight, Mary+/any, dress-hate

“I hate this dress.” Mary paced back and forth like a tiger in a cage. Probably as dangerous, too.

“It looks fine on you,” Jinx soothed, patting the air, since she wasn’t getting any closer to her deadly daughter. She cast her eyes at Marshall, who widened his own in return. 

He wasn’t even supposed to be here, after all. This was a woman’s outing, and he – well, contrary to Mary’s regularly snarking – he did have all his boy parts. And his boy parts liked girl parts. And girl parts looked good in dresses, his boy parts reminded him. “Uh. She’s right, Mar, I mean.” Marshall spread his hands. “You look really. Nice.”

Mary turned on him, the skirt swirling around her calves. She snarled, reinforcing that tiger image. “I need another dress!” she roared, sending Jinx and the clerks scattering. Pointing at Marshall, she snarled, “You. Stay.” 

He did.


End file.
